OS  Rêve ou réalité
by TheLastIceQueen
Summary: Castle et Beckett sortent ensemble depuis deux semaines. Ce soir là, Beckett invite l'écrivain à dîner. Ils n'avaient encore jamais passé de nuit ensemble, jusque ce soir là...


C'était la fin d'une enquête qui avait été très dur à vivre pour tout le monde. Après avoir bu un verre tous ensemble, tout les membres de l'équipe été rentré chez eux.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Beckett et Castle sortait ensemble, mais ils n'avaient encore jamais passé une nuit ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas voulu aller trop vite dans leur nouvelle relation.

Ce soir la Beckett a invité Castle à dîner chez elle. Elle lui a préparé l'une de ses spécialités, un plat français qu'elle aimait particulièrement: du canard à la sauce aux airelles et au vin rouge, accompagnés de salade et de vin rouge. Pendant tout le repas ils ont discuté de tout, de rien. Ils ont parlé de leur relation, d'Alexis de Martha. Castle n'a pu s'empêcher de sortir des blagues de son répertoire, blagues auxquelles Beckett a bien sûr rit.

Après le repas, Castle se retire dans le salon avec son ordinateur pour écrire un peu pendant que Beckett va se doucher et se mettre en pyjama. Elle a décidé que cette nuit serait leur première, celle où ils se prouveraient tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient. Après sa douche, elle se vêtit d'un caraco de soie noire et d'un shorti de dentelle assorti, se maquille très légèremment et se parfume avec son éternel parfum à la cerise. Puis elle descend rejoindre son écrivain dans le salon.

Elle se mit à quelques pas de lui. Elle était immobile et un léger sourire éclairé son joli visage. Lui, était assit près de la cheminée, son ordinateur sur les genoux. Ayant sentit sa présence, il leva les yeux et la regarda, subjugué par sa beauté. La pièce était peu éclairée, il y avait juste quelques bougies et les flammes de la cheminée qui donnait un peu de lumière. Ce qui rendait la scène et le moment encore plus beaux, plus magique. Il avait tant rêvé de ce moment, de ce jour où, enfin, il la verrait ainsi, où elle s'offrirait à lui, sans retenue. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir, se demandant encore s'il rêvait ou si c'était bien la réalité, car malgré le fait qu'ils sortaient ensemble, il n'y croyait pas. Il la trouvait si belle, si sensuelle. Jamais il n'avait trouvé une femme aussi attirante et désirable.

Elle s'avança d'une démarche féline, doucement. Il ferma son ordinateur et le posa à côté de lui. Bientôt, elle fut assez proche pour qu'il puisse l'effleurer, la toucher. Il en avait tellement envie. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il se retenait de faire une chose qui pourrait être irréparable, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se faire descendre.  
>-Kate, murmura-t-il<br>Sa respiration se faisait plus rapide, son sourire à elle grandissait.  
>-Rick, répondit-elle en se mettant à califourchon sur lui.<br>Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de venir coller son front au sien en le fixant de ses beaux yeux verts. L'émeraude se mêlait à l'azur, tant de choses passaient dans ce regard. Pas seleument de l'attirance et du désir, mais aussi et surtout de l'amour, beaucoup d'amour.

Il fit glisser ses mains sur les hanches de sa belle qui frémit à ce contact. Elle avait tellement envie qu'il la touche, l'embrasse, la caresse…

Elle mit ses mains sur son torse et décolla son front du sien pour venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cette fois-ci ce fut un baiser plus passionné, plus envoûtant. Elle immisça sa langue entre ses lèvres, l'obligeant à ouvrir la bouche. Leurs langues s'entrelacèrent et partirent dans une danse passionnée.

Rick passa ses mains sous le caraco de Kate. Il la caressait et tout son corps frémissait. Un sentiment d'amour et de plénitude l'envahissait Elle en voulait plus, il en voulait plus. N'en pouvant plus, il se leva alors qu'elle était encore dans ses bras. Il monta les escaliers et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Ils ne disaient rien, car leurs regards suffisaient à tout dire. Ils pouvaient y lire de l'amour et du désir, un désir qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient jamais ressentis auparavant.

Il la déposa sur le lit en continuant à l'embrasser langoureusement, passionnément. Ne se séparant que lorsque le manque d'oxygène les y obliger. Elle, elle se laissait aller, s'abandonnant totalement à lui. Elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel à l'égard d'un homme, ce sentiment lui était tellement inconnu qu'elle se demandait si c'était bien la réalité.

Il lui enleva son caraco, et elle lui retira son tee-shirt. Il était sur elle et lorsqu'elle senti le contact de sa peau nue avec la sienne elle gémit de plaisir, et de désir. Rick fit glisser le shorti de sa belle le long des jambes de celle-ci, s'arrêtant pour la contempler il lui dit:  
>-Tu es tellement belle ma Kate.<br>Kate sourit à ce compliment qu'elle avait déjà entendu maintes et maintes fois, mais qu'elle préférait tant entendre de la bouche de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Il remonta le long de son corps en l'embrassant, laissant sur sa peau une trainée de baisers doux et humides. Elle lui enleva son boxer dans lequel il se sentait désormais à l'étroit.  
>Il l'embrassait passionnément, dans le cou, sur le visage. Elle frémissait à chacunes de ses caresses, à chacuns de ses baisers.<p>

Ils avaient chaud, très chaud mais aucun d'eux ne voulaient aller trop vite, de peur de casser toute la magie du moment.  
>Tout à coup il s'arrêta et lui dit en la regardant intensément dans les yeux:<br>-Kate dis-moi que ce n'est pas un rêve, mais que c'est bien la réalité  
>Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et lui répondit doucement sur un ton on ne peut plus sincère:<br>-Oui c'est la réalité Rick.

Et ils fondirent l'un dans l'autre dans un gémissement de soulagement.

Cette nuit là fut la plus belle pour les deux amants. Jamais ils n'avaient ressentis les sentiments et sensations qu'ils les avaient envahits cette nuit là. Tout cela était nouveaux pour eux. Ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre, qu'ils se complètaient.

Après cette nuit là, ils en eurent pleins d'autres. A chaque fois, ils se prouvaient un peu plus qu'ils s'aimaient.


End file.
